Rising Dark
by xXSkyeblazeXx
Summary: Skyefur's and Flamepelt's worlds will literally collide in this adventure. Flamepelt and his brother Blazepelt vie for Skyefur's love in this unforgettable journey. Together, will the three of them, with help along the way, defeat the evil lurking in their world?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As she paced the dungeon floor, a malicious glint in her eye, she used her evil mind to come up with a plan to murder all those who had hurt her. First, her father hated her because he thought she had killed her mother.

At first her father concluded that, as her mother gave birth to her littermates, Nightpelt would be fine. Then _she_ slid out. That's where everything went wrong. Her mother had started convulsing and her eyes had rolled back, showing only the whites of her eyes. He had blamed her for Nightpelt's death, finding no other reason as to why she had died. He had called her cursed. Damned. Forever to be condemned.

"Words," she whispered as she circled the giant cage, "words are a powerful force."

Then her sister had stolen her true love. Stolen. She had had him in her grasp, but then her sister decided that she loved him, and convinced him to stay with her as her mate.

The last straw had been when her supposed best friend had betrayed her for true love, her hated brother. He had taunted her when she had needed kindness and stayed loyal to her father even when it came to blows. Her tail reached up, on its own accord and traced the giant scar that wound from the top of her split left ear, through her face, and onto her chest. He had marked her. Then she had spent months planning to kill them all. Her traitorous "best friend" had betrayed her again, saying she was a psychopath, and intended to kill her family. The Striker Force had caught up to her; taking her down under the earth into the jail she was in now.

Hopefully she will stay there, locked in her prison cell. Never destined to unleash all her fury and cause havoc among the many Clans. Hope. A fluttery, slippery, light thing. Never stays long. Though it's all we can do.

"My time will come," she whispered, "it will come."


	2. Chapter 1-Skyefur's POV

**Chapter 1**

 **Skyefur's POV**

I opened my eyes. I could see a huge space. I could smell milk. And blood. I looked around. I was in what felt like a toothy mouth. The moment I realized this, I wriggled and mewled, trying to escape from the mouth and its occupants. The mouth put me down gently, and I immediately began running. After what felt like moons later, I turned around. And saw the toothy mouth still behind me. I let out a strained scream.

"It's alright little one, you're safe now," a gentle voice whispered. I realized it was coming from the mouth. I squinted to look at it closely. I could feel my eyes widening in shock. The mouth was actually a huge, black and white tom, with scars crisscrossing over his shoulders. In that moment, I understood that the tom had held his paw clamped down over my tail while I had "run" away from him. I glanced at the tom again. He had big, blue, sad eyes. I wondered what had happened to make him so sad. I hadn't realized I had said the thought out loud because he answered.

"Oh, nothing you should worry about now," in a deep, gruff voice. I liked him. This time, when he picked me up, I didn't struggle, and I let him carry me. I fell asleep to the rhythmic walking of his steps.


	3. Chapter 2-Flamepelt's POV

**Chapter 2**

Flamepelt's POV

In my earliest days, I wriggled around alongside other small bodies. It was warm and cozy. I cracked open an eyelid. What I saw made me open the other. "Wow," I said as I looked up at the huge, sleek she-cat in front of me. She had pure white fur that looked fluffy with gray spots, and warm green eyes.

"Why, hello little one," she said, nuzzling me.

"Welcome young one," said another voice beside her. I turned to find the source of the voice and found a grand sight: a towering orange tom with green eyes, and fur that looked like it was on fire.

"He looks just like you," the she-cat said to the tom.

"He does, he does," the tom replied absentmindedly as he studied me. I sat up straighter, eager to please this handsome tom.

"What shall we name them, Firestreak?" the white cat asked. I wanted to tell them to name me something fierce, like Firestreak, but the orange tom silenced me with a glance before I could say anything.

"I think the gray she-kit with the darker gray spots should be Mistcloud, and the other she-kit with the white, black, brown, and orange patches should be Dapplefern. What do you think, Spottedpelt?" Firestreak asked.

"They're lovely names. The plain orange tom should be Blazepelt, and his brother should be Flamepelt, named after you, and me." Spottedpelt replied. I stood up straighter at my name.

"Flamepelt, I like it!" I announced, swirling the name around in my mouth.

"Mistcloud, Blazepelt, and Dapplefern, my littermates," I said.

"Good, Flamepelt. It's time to go back to sleep," my mother mews. My pelt tingles delightfully at this unexpected praise.

"Good night," I say. I fall asleep in our warm and cozy little den.


	4. Chapter 3- Skyefur's POV

**Chapter 3**

Skyefur's POV

As the days passed into months, I gradually learned new things. The tom's name was Thunderpelt, which suited him because of his black and white pelt. I learned he was my father. Thunderpelt told me I was an only kit.

"Skyefur, I have something to tell you," he said quietly.

"What is it?" I asked, my curiosity aroused.

"Well, the day I carried you here…I-I have a sad story to tell you," Thunderpelt said. I sat quietly, waiting expectantly.

"I went off one day to hunt for your mother because she was hungry. When I came back, the clearing was a mess of blood. From that pool of blood there was a trail. A trail of paw prints covered in blood. I followed the trail, stupidly thinking your mother was still alive. I knew she was weak from kitting, and I knew the risks of leaving her alone. When I reached the end of the trail-"

"I don't want to hear this story anymore." I said. I could feel my fur standing on end. I backed away slowly. "I'm too tired now. Maybe tomorrow?" I mewed, trying not to be a mouseheart. Thunderpelt sighed, stood up, and walked over to me.

"Skyefur, try not to be upset. I'm very proud of you, you know that?" he asked.

"I didn't even know her," I sniffed, and then the tears came. Thunderpelt gently licked my face.

"She was always a feisty one, your mother. I'm sure she put up a good fight before she died," he said mournfully. "Come, hear the rest of the story. I found your mother's dead body with a fox standing over her. I fought it off, and lay and wept by her side for hours. Then I remembered you. I went back to the den, and heard mewling. I-I had thought you were dead. I picked you up, and you know the rest," Thunderpelt finished sadly. I sat silent for a long while. I felt sadness and grief for the mother I never knew. Then Thunderpelt spoke.

"You know, you are the only part of her I have left. She looked exactly like you, blue fur with white paws, chest and stomach, muzzle, and tail tip. Even your eyes are the same," Thunderpelt said quietly. When he spoke those words, I walked over to a little puddle. I looked in. I saw the same cat Thunderpelt had described. I imagined this cat to be my mother.

"I love you," I said to my reflection. Then I noticed the eyes. This cat had eyes that twinkled like the stars in the night sky. The eyes were varying shades and hues of blue, green, hazel, and flecks of gold.

"I'm going to miss you," I said to the cat I imagined was my mother.

"And I, you," The reflection spoke back lovingly. "I wish I could have gotten to know you better. But remember this: you have a great destiny before you, and I want you to meet that destiny head-on. I want you to be the brave, young cat I know you are. And know this: I love you. I will always be in your heart," my mother said. I turned to Thunderpelt, wondering if he had heard the exchange, but he was right beside me. I knew he had.

"What…what was her name?" I asked tentatively.

"Stormfur," he answered. And with that, he promptly herded me away from the puddle and into the cave he had chosen for the new den. The ceiling had glowworms to light the way, and there was a shimmering pool lying in the corner. I took a long drink, and then settled in besides my father, soaking up the warmth that flowed from him.

 _Stormfur, my mother. Thunderpelt, my father. I like it._ And I fell asleep, eager to know what the next day would bring.


	5. Chapter 4- Flamepelt's POV

**Chapter 4**

Flamepelt's POV

"Wake up, Mistcloud, wake up," Dapplefern whispered.

"You've gotta wake up quick if you want to sneak out of here," Blazepelt whispered, knowing it would wake her up. I shot him a jealous glance. I had wanted to wake her up and be the hero. In the next few moments, there was quiet, and Mistcloud was up, wanting to be in on the plan. I take the lead.

"Now, here's the plan: We sneak past the sleeping Spottedpelt, the one blocking the exit-"

"Awwww, can't we go through the dirt place?" Blazepelt pointedly complains. I try not to let him ruffle my fur the wrong way, but I'm irritated with him.

"No, that's not part of the plan," I snap back at him. Dapplefern and Mistcloud watch this exchange with wide eyes.

"Anyways," I try to be cheery for them, "So we sneak past Spottedpelt. Next, we have to go past Firestreak, the one guarding the camp, and then, its into the wild," I say, proud of my plan.

"Yeah, but Firestreak fell asleep, so we don't have to sneak past him," Blazepelt mews innocently. Dapplefern and Mistcloud gaze at him in awe.

"How do you know that?" Dapplefern asks.

"Well, when Flamepelt quieted down in his rambling, I could hear them both snoring," he said nonchalantly, as if anyone could have heard that. _Showing off your skills from the prophecy, are you now?_

"Shhhhh, not so loud, we could wake them," I whisper.

"Quit bickering you guys, let's go!" Mistcloud declares.

And with that, we begin our secret mission. I crouch low to the ground, in the lead. We stalk silently towards the exit of the den, where we meet Spottedpelt's body blocking it. I step forward hesitantly, and Spottedpelt snorts, her legs twitching.

"Yikes!" Mistcloud whispers, her fur standing on end. I clamber over her sleeping form, reaching over to help Dapplefern and Mistcloud climb up. I reach my paw towards Blazepelt, but he ignores it, choosing to climb up by himself. Once everyone has regrouped, we speed towards the exit of the den and are met with Firestreak's green gaze.

"Ah-" Dapplefern starts to shriek, but Blazepelt and I clamp our paws over her mouth.

"It's ok, little sister, he's sleeping with his eyes open," Blazepelt whispers to reassure her _. Great, now_ **he** _looks like the mighty hero and leader, while I look like the stupid younger brother._ Our group creeps past him and we race towards the bramble exit. Immediately I slow, taking in my surroundings. Blazepelt pushes past me, leading my sisters up the hill towards an unknown destination. A few moments later, Mistcloud comes trotting back to me.

"Come on Flamepelt, Blazepelt found a tree hollow," Mistcloud says excitedly.

"Ok, I'm coming," I say to her. I do a quick perimeter sweep to check for enemies. Finding none, I settle down for the night alongside my littermates.

"Good night," I say. I hear their answering replies mumbled before I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 5-Skyefur's POV

Chapter 5

Skyefur's POV

Over the next couple of days, Thunderpelt teaches me how to hunt.

"Ok, now Skyefur, crouch down, tuck your paws underneath your body and-" His next words are lost as I soar through the air and land with a thud. I spin around to see Thunderpelt's expression, and he looks shocked and surprised.

"How did you know what to do?" he asks.

"Well…uh…I guess I just…knew?" I reply shyly.

"Let's go test it out!" Thunderpelt mews.

. . .

I crouch in the undergrowth, a mouse a few tail-lengths away. I waggle my haunches and leap for the mouse. I put too much power in the jump, and overleaped. I fall, but am right back on my paws. I chase the mouse through the bushes, jump over a fallen tree, and have a mouse dangling in my jaws.

"Well done! Guess my bones are getting older, I had trouble keeping up with you," Thunderpelt jokes, whiskers twitching. "Next time, you're going to have to judge the distance before you leap. But still, it's a job well done!" Thunderpelt praises me.

"I'm shkawing, cam we eal now?" I ask, my voice muffled because of the mouse.

"Well, all right," he said after a moment's hesitation. That was all the invitation I needed. I sat down, and dug right in. As my fangs closed in, I rip a chunk off of the mouse and chew. My tongue sings with flavors. I still have a bite left. I am reaching for it when Thunderpelt yanks me up.

"Run, run for the cave, I'm right behind you!" he yells. "Danger!" he screams. Before the words are out of his mouth, I am speeding to the entrance of the cave.


	7. Chapter 6- Flamepelt's POV

**Chapter 6**

 **Flamepelt's POV**

 **Dawn found us nestling against each other for warmth. I roll over and sleepily open my eyes. Angry ones meet mine. I stare into the angry gaze, and without moving, wake up my littermates.**

 **"** **Really? You wake us up this time of day?" Blazepelt's voice asks petulantly.**

 **"** **I'm too tired now, wake me up later," Dapplefern agrees.**

 **"** **Mmmf mmm fmm," Mistcloud mumbles incoherently. I shake Dapplefern awake; she's the one nearest to me. She stares into the angry eyes and fear appears in hers. Then Blazepelt wakes up fully. He turns, finds the gaze, and wordlessly wakes up Mistcloud. With all my littermates staring at the eyes, the cat speaks.**

 **"** **Now, what have we here?" the voice drawls. My blood turns cold as ice at the voice. I can feel fear coursing through me.**

 **"** **S-s-step out-t w-w-where w-we can s-see you!" I stutter, surprising both myself and the cats around me. The cat steps forward.**

 **"** **Wow," I say as I gaze up at a pretty, silver-furred she-cat. Two giant thugs with white and orange fur step out behind her with ugly looking scars.**

 **"** **Look out! There are thugs behind you!" Dapplefern tries to warn her.**

 **"** **Oh my darling, these are** ** _my_** **thugs, no need to worry," she smiles sweetly. My first reaction is to back away slowly, alongside my brother and sisters. I bump against the rough bark of the tree. We are surrounded. The thugs begin closing in, then Blazepelt begins yowling for help . Gradually, Dapplefern and I join in. Finally, Mistcloud succumbs to yowling for help. I feel pain in the back of my head. Then, darkness…**

 **. . .**

 **Far away, Firestreak pricks his ears, sure he had heard the mewing of kits. He goes to check on his own litter, and finds Spottedpelt pacing the den angrily.**

 **"** **How could they have gotten away?" she spat.**

 **"** **Who has gotten away?" Firestreak asks calmly.**

 **"** **Our kits, you dim-witted fool!" she replies angrily.**

 **"** **Well, we know for sure Blazepelt is destined, but there is supposed to be a partner," Firestreak hurries to reassure her. She opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by a mew. Then another. And another. Until a fourth joins in. They look at each other in disbelief, and then race off to follow the sounds of mewing.**


	8. Chapter 7-Skyefur's POV

**Chapter 7**

Skyefur's POV

The moment I'm inside the cave, I spin around to look for Thunderpelt. He's nowhere to be seen. I lay panting, my legs wobbling beneath me. As I calm down, I hear voices.

"- and you tell us you don't have any kits," an angry voice mews.

"I-I am sad to say that my mate died in kitting, and my only kit died with her," Thunderpelt says desperately. My ears perk up in surprise and suspicion. Am I his kit? Or was someone else? Did his kit really die with the mother? Then I realize he's lying, making them think that there is no kit here. I've got to rescue him. I listen in again.

"Tie him up, he's of no use to us," Angry Voice says. It sounds like he's leader. I creep along some bushes until I find an opening. I peek out, and catch sight of my father's captors for the first time. Angry Voice is a sleek, brown tabby tom, and he has two bodyguards. The twin body guards are giants and have white fur with orange patches. After I finish studying them, I turn to my father. There is no way I am going to be able to rescue him with these three giant toms. I hear rustling behind me.

 _It's just a vole, mouseheart._ Then paws slam into me. I turn, swiping my paws at the attacker, but the assailant has the element of surprise. The foe knocks my paws out from under me and binds me with a rope. The enemy then drags me to Angry Voice, depositing me next to my father.

"Ahh, thank you Shimmerpelt," Angry Voice says. "I just knew he was lying," he says as he flicks his tail towards Thunderpelt. I struggle against my binding, trying to free myself.

"My pleasure, Foxheart," Shimmerpelt replies. My father looks at me in despair.

 _The fight's not over, snake hearts!_ Foxheart turns to me.

"Now tell me, what do you know about the prophecy?" he asks me. I remain silent, glaring at him.

"Fine, be that way. And watch your father die," Foxheart sneers. I desperately search my mind for a scrap of information to give them, but I don't know what he's talking about. Shimmerpelt steps behind me, and rotates me so that I'm facing my father. She then steps next to Foxheart, where I can examine her in full view. She looks like the deputy of sorts. I can see why they named her Shimmerpelt. She has beautiful silver fur with yellow-green eyes. She senses me watching her, and turns, a smug smile on her face.

"Release her! She knows nothing of the prophecy!" Thunderpelt says recklessly.

"Yeah right, as if," Foxheart jeers at him. Surprisingly, he moves as if to release me, then sends in a bully.

"Bramblethorn, release her. But keep a tight hold on her," he nods his head towards me. The ropes fall from my body and I leap up, prepared to fight. Bramblethorn grabs me and sits me back down. I wait till he relaxes his grip, and then I begin fighting. I fling myself from his grasp and towards Foxheart. I jump onto his back, and begin raking my claws along his back fur. He's surprised by the attack. I send a swipe to his neck, and he crumples to the ground, dead. I edge back, horrified at what I have done. My attention slams back to my father. I run towards him, but Shimmerpelt gets there first.

"No sudden moves, or he dies," she hisses. I take a step, prepared to tell her to back off, but she swipes his neck, a fatal blow. He gurgles and looks at me.

"I…I am proud of… you, Skyefur," he whispers as his final words. Shimmerpelt grins at me wickedly, her claws unsheathed. I'm not interested in a fight. I back away, and did what my dad, Thunderpelt told me to do. I ran. Trees blur past me, and tears are streaming down my face. A starry presence makes an appearance besides me. It looks like Thunderpelt.

"Why? Why did you die on me?" I scream at him.

"My natural body is dead, Skyefur," he says, his words soothing me.

"What do you mean, 'natural body?'" I ask him.

"My spirit is still alive, thriving within you," Thunderpelt replies.

"Sooo, I am you, and you're me?" I inquire. A deep, rumbling laugh fills me from ear tips to tail tip.

"Just remember, I will always be in your heart. You are a very special cat, Skyefur, don't forget that. You're not just special to me, but to the whole world too. Never forget…" he says. Gradually his starry form disappears. After the encounter, I found that I could run without stumbling, run farther than ever, and never grow tired. I ran on into the night until I found a tree hollow filled with fresh kit scent. I sniff around, determining they were long gone. I lay down, cold to the bone without Thunderpelt's warmth, but as I think of him, I warmed up, and fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 8-Flamepelt's POV

**Chapter 8**

Flamepelt's POV

Turns out, after the silver-furred she-cat had knocked us out, our parents came to the rescue. The two thugs had tied us up, bound us to the tree, while the she-cat had readied her claws for a beating. Before that could happen, Firestreak and Spottedpelt came to the rescue.

"Now, we're VERY angry with your escapade, but we are glad that you could defend yourselves," Spottedpelt mews to us.

"Yeah, Blazepelt was so brave because he began mewling so that you could hear us. He rescued us from the evil cats!" Dapplefern announces.

"Oh, and he also found this cool tree hollow that we could sleep in," Mistcloud adds.

"And he also came up with the plan to escape!" Dapplefern mews. At this, I slink away to our den. Yeah, as if he was the one to come up with the plan. I struggle to keep my composure in case my parents come in. I curl up, acting as though it had been tiring, and I was asleep. The pain of not being first best is terrible. Then, I hear paw steps entering the den.

"Hey, I know you're awake," Blazepelt says.

"Am not. Can't you see I'm sleeping?" I mumble back.

"Oh, come on. Even Mistcloud doesn't get so jealous," Blazepelt mews. I sit up. Blazepelt is right for a change.

"What do you want to tell me?" I ask him.

"To be a good little brother and agree that I came up with the brilliant plan," Blazepelt shoots me a smug smile.

"You know what?" I say, anger sparking in my eyes. "You are a sniveling, mouse-hearted piece of fox dung!" Blazepelt shrinks back. With that, I turn my tail and march to the dirt place. It's the only place I can go where I can be alone. I sigh. Blazepelt has everything. From the beginning, my parents singled him out for the prophecy. He has everything because of that. I look back. My family has begun to search for me. Time to face them again. I step out, prepared to tell them that I'm sorry for something I didn't do, when at that moment, a blue-furred she-kit with multi-colored eyes slams into me.


	10. Chapter 9-Skyefur's POV

**Chapter 9**

Skyefur's POV

When I wake up, it is nearing sundown. I don't even stop to hunt even though my stomach is growling. I get up and stretch. Rump high in the air, I wave my tail back and forth, delighted to be a cat. I sit. It's time to begin my journey, although I don't know where my destination is. I begin running in the same direction I had been last night. I burst into a clearing with a family gathered around a den. I can't control my paws and I slam into a ginger tom. That's when all I see is darkness.

. . .

I could hear soft voices but didn't understand them. I turned over, and fell back asleep.

. . .

"I wonder if she's all right"

"Looks like she had a traumatic experience"

"Is she hurt?"

"Of course she is, mousebrain"

"She's really pretty….. Uh, did I say that aloud?" I could hear voices that seemed like they were yelling. I groaned, flipped on my side, and decided to open my eyes. I was in a large clearing with brambles surrounding it. I looked down at my pelt. It had a million tiny scratches that were already healing.

 _From the thorns._ I realized the voices had stopped talking. I looked at the family. They were all staring at me as if I was some sort of flying hedgehog.

"Uh, I'll be going now," I say as I inch towards the exit.

"No! You must stay!" A young orange and white tom says to me. I recognize him as the one I had ran into.

"I'm sorry that I slammed into you. I couldn't stop my paws from moving, I should have veered off course-"

"It's ok," the tom says. "Besides, you were weak from hunger, so you wouldn't have been able to turn yourself anyways," he explains. My ears burn with embarrassment.

"Is... is that why I blacked out?" I ask.

"Yes," another orange tom answers.

"Well, thank you for taking such good care of me, but I have to get going now," I mew.

"But you can't leave!" the tom I slammed into argues.

"Why?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"Well…because…uh…you're hurt," he finally says, finding reasonable evidence that I should stay.

"What, these scratches? Pfft, they're so small, and they're already healing," I reply. The mother cat-I'm guessing-shakes herself out of her daze.

"Yes, you must stay, you're hurt," she says unconvincingly. The father cat steps forward.

"While you're here, you might as well make yourself comfortable."


	11. Chapter 10-Flamepelt's POV

**Chapter 10**

Flamepelt's POV

I gaze in awe at this beautiful she-kit. When I blurted out that she had to stay, she looked at me as if I had gone nuts. And her eyes… They look like stars twinkling in a blue, green, hazel and gold-flecked sky.

. . .

I was daydreaming again. I shake myself out of it.

"Firestreak, don't you think we should introduce ourselves?" Spottedpelt asks, always the observant cat she is.

"Oh, well, right," he replies, flustered.

"Well, I'm Dapplefern," she says before either Blazepelt or I could jump in. Without a moment to lose, I introduce myself.

"Hi, my name's Flamepelt," I shoot Blazepelt a triumphant glance. He glares at me in return. For the first time in my life, I wished my name sounded stronger, like Flamethunder. Blazepelt introduces himself as the Most Wondrous Cat of Us All: The Prophesied One. He makes it clear that he is a very special cat, adding in "As are you," which made the she-cat blush. Turning the attention away from Blazepelt, Mistcloud speaks.

"Well, it might not amount to much, but I'm The Great Prophesied One's sister, Mistcloud," she says. Both of my parents introduce themselves. After a tense moment, the she-kit speaks.

"You can call me Skyefur," she says after a brief hesitation. After all the introductions have been made, Blazepelt herds all of us towards the nursery.

"Come on, we want to tell you a cool true story!" Dapplefern says brightly. My littermates chat her ears off; I sit and listen in, adding important facts where needed.

"So, basically we sneak out of the den without Mom or Dad noticing, and then we-"

"- I came up with the exit plan," I butt in.

"Yeah, yeah, stop taking all the glory for yourself. Anyways, (brothers aside)," Skyefur snickers at this.

"As I was saying," Dapplefern shoots Skyefur a fake glare.

"Blazepelt found this cool tree hollow. We sleep in it, and Flamepelt is supposed to be keeping an eye on things-"

"Whoever said that?" I cry.

"As a matter of fact, Blazepelt did. So Flamepelt rudely wakes me up, and I'm staring at these really angry eyes, and my brother basically killed me with the fright of it all. They were really evil, these cats," Dapplefern says with an air of superiority. Skyefur's pelt is standing erect.

"S-strange evil c-cats?" she stutters. "What did they look like?" she asks Dapplefern.

"Hmm. Let me think. Two were this ruddy orange color with white patches, and the other one, the leader, was this silver color and had ugly yellow-green eyes," Skyefur is visibly shaking in fear.

" Those same cats murdered my father, and I slept in your tree hollow," she says, eyes wide. "They followed me. I'm a danger to your family," Skyefur whispers.

"Nonsense. You're safe with us. We start training, then we move," Firestreak declares. We hadn't realized he was listening in.

"Now, go to sleep, you have a long day ahead of you," he says gently.


	12. Chapter 11-Skyefur's POV

Chapter 11

Skyefur's POV

When I realized that the family had basically taken me in as one of their own, it was too late to decline. I don't know if I would have. I am touched by their silent offer. By the sound of it, I almost brought catastrophe upon them. I guess I had, their kits almost dying. I like Mistcloud and Dapplefern, though I'm not sure about the two brothers.

I walk out of the den and stretch. I regret telling my fib that the scratches didn't hurt. They might have been able to help me. I sit down pondering all the new obstacles that have come up. The next moment, the rest of the kits walk out, stretching in the sunlight. I sneak a glance at Flamepelt. He's handsome and I like him. Next I look at Blazepelt. He looks almost regal with the sunlight shining on him and ordering the others about. I'm interrupted in my musings.

"Blazepelt, Dapplefern, Flamepelt, Mistcloud, and Skyefur, listen up. Today we are going to test your skills at hunting. Spottedpelt, dear, could you test the three she-cats and let me test the two gallant young toms? Thank you," Firestreak says without waiting for a reply.

"Now girls, would you show me your best hunting crouch?" Spottedpelt asks. "I have a feeling that Firestreak has been giving his pupils private lessons, which is why he divided you up like this."

I drop smoothly into a hunting crouch. I glance over to see how the others are doing. Mistcloud and Dapplefern have adopted lopsided crouches, and are off balance. They keep falling against each other, laughing and not taking the lesson seriously. I look over at the boys' direction. Blazepelt has got the crouch down pat, and Flamepelt is already eyeing a bird fluttering in the undergrowth.

"Well done, all of you! Mistcloud and Dapplefern get yourselves together before you scare away every piece of prey in the forest!" Firestreak reprimands them.

"Blazepelt, Flamepelt and Skyefur, since you are more experienced in the skill of hunting, you will have to each catch 3 pieces of fresh-kill before sunhigh," Firestreak says.

"I bet I'll catch my share faster than yours!" Flamepelt boasts after Firestreak and Spottedpelt walk away. Mistcloud and Dapplefern have the same task, except slightly more time.

"Oh, really? It's on," I challenge him. I scurry off into the undergrowth. I immediately spot a squirrel high in the branches of a sycamore tree. I unsheathe my front paws and begin climbing silently, so as not to scare the squirrel away. I pounce, knowing I had judged the distance correctly this time. The impact is what kills it. I turn around, and in a tree hollow, there are three baby squirrels. I decide to take them all. Stuffing them all in my mouth, I head back to camp, head held high.


	13. Chapter 12-Flamepelt's POV

**Chapter 12**

Flamepelt's POV

I am confident in the dare. My dad has taught me almost everything needed to know about hunting. I stalk between the towering trees. I like to think they're my guardians. I feel safe beneath their branches. I sense movement beside me. It's Skyefur, stalking an unsuspecting piece of prey. Her slim form is moving silently. If she stands still, I can't see her, and she blends in with the forestry. As I am pondering this new wonder about her, a mouse moves as it nibbles on a seed. I leap and miss. There's no way I am letting that mouse out of my sight. I stumble into a mud pool. I flail about, muttering obscene words under my breath that my mother wouldn't approve of. I get out, dripping mud, and spot the little beast that caused me to be covered in mud on the other side. Its beady little eyes are fixed on me. It is sitting serenely on the opposite bank, clean as before. It doesn't look frightened of its impending death.

"Grrr," I say half-heartedly. The mouse bolts away. The chase resumes. I make the mistake of diving under bushes, twigs breaking as I dive through them. I emerge into a clearing and find Mistcloud, Dapplefern, Spottedpelt, Firestreak, Blazepelt, and (most embarrassingly), Skyefur staring at me in shock.


	14. Chapter 13-Skyefur's POV

**Chapter 13**

Skyefur's POV

"It's the monster from legend! It's a yeti!" Dapplefern shrieks in fear.

"Run!" Mistcloud yelps.

The two sisters scramble over each other in their haste to exit the clearing. I examine the so-called beast from legend closely. Its shape is that of a cat's, though it is brown and has miniature bushes growing out of it. Spottedpelt and Firestreak haven't evacuated the clearing yet, so I'm guessing it's not _that_ dangerous. The monster puts its mouse down.

"Errr, it's me, your son, Flamepelt," he says hesitantly.

"Oh, darling, did you have to go roll around in fox dung? You look terrible and smell even worse!" Spottedpelt says.

"Yeah, using your tongue is going to be useless to clean off the mud. You're gonna have to take a dip in the stream," Firestreak says so haltingly, it's clear he isn't sure if the "monster" is his son. I think he's testing the reaction.

"Really? But the water's sooooo cold, and I don't think I look or smell too bad…." is his reply. It is what Firestreak was waiting for. His gaze clears.

"Firestreak? Be a dear and fetch Mistcloud and Dapplefern. Make sure not to frighten them even more; they're petrified as it is. Oh, Skyefur, fetch Blazepelt and tell him he has to come help clean this mess. I think he's in the den," She says pointedly. Blazepelt creeps out sheepishly.

"I really thought it was the yeti," he says abashedly.

"Oh, never mind that you two, come and help me clean up Flamepelt," Spottedpelt interrupts.

"Wow, I really do look like a mess," Flamepelt mutters to himself when he spots his reflection in a pool. His fur is sticking out in places, and he has mud plastered to his body everywhere. Some of it is beginning to cake and dry. And to top it all off, he has several leaves sticking to the mud. We all walk a little ways away from the camp until we reach the stream Firestreak was talking about.

"I'm ready if you are," I tell Flamepelt, grinning.

"Err, I don't think he'll ever be ready…" Blazepelt says jokingly to me. As if to prove he is, Flamepelt leaps into the pool and begins ruffling his pelt to get the mud off.


End file.
